


The Fool's Paradise

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smutty Claus 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: With a bit of liquid courage on her side, Hermione decides the celebrate her freedom with semi-taboo indulgence.





	The Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Articcat621, this is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I did it justice, and that you enjoy. Thanks to KW for the once over, any remaining mistakes are the author's fault as I just had to fiddle with it once more. Also, he lives! Shhh, still in denial. *nods*

_Curiosity killed the cat_ , Hermione thought as she watched his thick fingers wrap around the top of the beaker. He swirled the brilliant fuschia liquid inside, and then tipped the glass to the cauldron, drizzling the liquid into the potion and mixing the two substances. A puff of smoke drifted up and she glanced up at his face.

His eyes were focused on the mixture, narrowed just a bit while he concentrated, his bottom lip dented in the centre where his teeth bit into the flesh and betrayed his tension.

She knew better than to goad the prankster, but after a few of Harry's special sweet and sour cocktails made with Ogden's for a more 'potent experience', she was a lost cause to the trait that made her a Gryffindor. She was also certain the flush on Fred's face wasn't just from the heat of the cauldron and knew that the smug expression on his face was well earned. Fred Weasley was a talented and brilliant wizard.

There was something about a man who was just so casually competent with magic, and Fred was more than the silly, goofball he showed to the world. She also preferred brains over brawn, though she was definitely appreciating the sturdy package of male in front of her as he worked. She wondered, not for the first time if she shouldn't have decided to focus on him, all things considered, but the heart, and body know what they want. She knew his mind occupied no small part of that desire, too. He was an entirely delicious bit of the all right, and Hermione only hoped that what she desired wouldn't ruin the friendship they had developed as of late.

As if he knew he was being studied, Fred looked away from the cauldron and grinned at her. Hermione sucked in a quick breath at the sight of his smile. It was both mischievous and appreciative, full of just slightly crooked, white teeth and at this moment, reminded her of a large animal of prey. Her heartbeat jumped, anticipation thrilled through her veins, at his continued study of her and she licked her lips, ready to explain her problem again, but he cut across her words. 

"Are you certain you cast the incantation correctly?"

Hermione arched a brow. "Really?"

Fred grinned at her and shrugged. "Had to ask. Tell me again what the problem is."

Hermione settled the box of the Patented Daydream Charm on the counter. "Nothing happened."

Frowning, Fred picked up the box and studied the prank, the opened flap at the top waving as he turned it over in his hands. Moving away from his cauldron, he drew his wand. With a delicate flick, Fred checked the packaging, charms, and execution of magic used to power the prank. The runes and arithmancy formulas spilt out in a smoky mist almost too fast for Hermione to comprehend before they faded, taking away the secret of the complex and beautiful magic she'd come to appreciate when dealing with one of the Messrs Weasley's pranks. 

"It doesn't appear to be a dud." He looked up at her. "So, it's either an operator error or…" he trailed off and gave her a salacious grin. "You're not much on being a piece of pirate booty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, don't be crass."

Fred's eyebrows winged up, wagged at her, and his grin widened. "Do tell, Ms Granger. I would love to be party to the prurient fantasies of my once-removed-sister-in-law."

Hermione grimaced, perhaps coming to Fred had been a bad idea. One of many that she'd had recently, and she wished she had another one of Harry's cocktails. They'd had plenty to drink while he dismantled the prank for her to use tonight. The smug grin on his face nearly made her turn tail and run, but she was also determined to enjoy herself.

She decided she didn't need another drink, though. She could do this on her own, for herself. However, being reminded of the divorce wasn't fun. It brought back a failure on her part, and she knew Fred hadn't meant any harm, especially when he reached out a squeezed her arm and gave her a small smile.

The divorce hadn't been ugly, and she was still close with the rest of the Weasleys, but she'd secluded herself for some time after everything was said and done. Only Harry had been able to draw her out to socialize. He'd helped her decide that after all that had happened it was time to have something for herself. She ploughed on with her plans in spite of her quickly returning sobriety. 

"Fred, please, I just want to take some time for myself and enjoy a bit of fun, all things considered."

Fred hummed and nodded slowly, placing the prank aside and studied her again. She fought to not squirm under the scrutiny. Apparently, he made a decision because he smiled. "All right. I'll charm you a new one, and even let you watch."

Surprised and pleased, she grinned. "That would be wonderful. Nothing pirate, though."

Grinning, Fred nodded and bent down, dug through a cabinet and then rose holding out a blank box.

"Are you prepared to be my test subject? I'll want a written parchment of your experience."

"Wh-what?"

"Teasing you, love. You said you wanted fun."

Sitting up straighter, Hermione considered his question. She nodded then. "I do… want to have fun. Creator always tests the product. I don't know what I am looking for as it isn't my prank." She itched to just let go and try it just to see what happened. In fact, she still had the very first Patented Daydream Charm he had given her so long ago, in her memory box at home.

"Perhaps you just have nothing good to daydream about; I can fix that for you,"Fred chuckled. The deep sound skated across her senses and she wondered, for a brief and fleeting moment, if she had a contact high from the fumes of whatever he'd been brewing a moment ago.

"Do tell, Weasley, are you adding your own prurient fantasies to your products?"

"Touche, Granger. You are a worthy opponent."

"Thank you, I think," Hermione laughed. "Don't trust this one to not be a failure?"

"No, no. It won't be, but I want to make certain your satisfaction is guaranteed."

This time Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at Fred and gave him a saucy smirk. He laughed out loud and shook his head.

"It’s not as if this is my first time creating a Daydream charm and we've managed to dodge the terrible drooling side effect. Although," Fred stopped and smiled at her again, and Hermione's face warmed. The alcohol, she was now certain, wasn't the only thing that caused the heat that was infusing her. She wanted him, and she was almost certain he'd sussed out her real reason for stopping by his flat.

"I suppose it depends on your daydream as to whether or not the drooling is so awful."

Hermione gave a soft snort. "And you are certain the spirits won't affect the charm?"

"Perfectly safe seeing as it is your daydream, but," Fred raised his right arm, the large flat palm facing her with its gently stained fingertips and smirked. For a moment she was transfixed by the shape and width of his palm in the not-so-innocent gesture and then he spoke.

"Results from a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes may vary and are not typical. If you suck and don't use it how we say then you are accountable for your actions."

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "Beg pardon?"

Fred laughed. "It's a prank, Hermione, just enjoy it. I am offering to show you our trade secret. What's the worst that could happen?"

She opened her mouth then sucked in a breath when his palm covered her lips. His skin was calloused and slightly dry, but the feel of his hand over her mouth wasn't uncomfortable or unnecessarily rough. She stared at him, eyes wide, and he shook his head at her.

"Trust me, love, I'll never hurt you."

He eased his hand away and smirked at her. "We'll discuss your bondage fantasies, later."

"Oh, you!" Hermione snarled and slugged him.

"Ow! And your sadistic tendencies, too. Merlin, woman, violence is never the answer." 

She glared at him.

"Right, let's get this caravan moving." Fred winked at her then drew his wand and held up the box. "You watch me charm the entire thing, and then, to show you how much I trust our products, I'll go with you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. "Mighty big of you, wanting to share my daydream with me."

"In spite of your previously mentioned affections, it's a Weasley promise that everything is safe." Fred shrugged. "Don't know what else I can offer you so that you can see I have the best intentions. Do you want to relax and enjoy it or remain a stuffed shirt?"

Hermione eyed him for several minutes, neither one of them saying a word then she nodded. Fred smiled and pulled her to him, turning her around in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened and then remembered that she had sought him out for this reason. She was ready for this, and him, and she relaxed against his broad chest as he floated the box in front of them. 

A rainbow array of colours drifted out of his wand as she watched, the spells forming the ancient runes in sharp black contrast as they surrounded the box before sinking into the wooden crate. Arithmancy formulas followed, the numbers slower than before, but still moving too quickly for her to decipher them. The spells drifted over the box, colour and magic slowly infusing the prank with the charms and magic to work.

No picture formed and she jumped when Fred whispered in her ear. "Picture your daydream in your mind. Think hard about it, pet, then wrap your fingers around the handle of my wand."

Mild stubble on his face scraped gently against her skin and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. Leather and male, the warmth of his body, strong and firm against her back reminded her of how much she missed being held. The smells made her stomach muscles tighten in anticipation and she pushed the image of him stripping off from her mind. As much as Hermione wanted Fred, she didn't want to jump right into sex. She wanted romance, too.

A safer alternative formed in her mind's eye and she cemented the image as the spell lights flashed around them. Reaching out, Hermione took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around his wand. His larger hand closed over hers, sliding their fingers together until they were entwined. Her entire body was warmed by his at every point of contact. 

Shivering, she took another breath and then waited for the incantation.

Fred's was was low and husky, with just enough gravel to ratchet up her desire, and force all her doubts away. Magic danced across her skin, running through the both of them and Hermione gasped at the sensation. Fred chuckled in her ear and she waited.

She was not disappointed with the results this time. Snaps, bangs and pops sounded and she jumped. 

Hermione opened her eyes to brightly coloured sparklers going off in the air above them. Starburst patterns lit up the sky and she grinned at the sounds and smells, reminding her of summer vacations when her father would put on an amateur pyrotechnics show to celebrate her schooling accomplishments.

The newly mown grass was vibrant green and the sweet scent of the lawn clippings moved through the air. She ran her fingers over the thick and fluffy blue blanket, marvelling at the image come to life. It was an exact replica of the blanket her mother used to keep around for picnics.

Hot summer breezes wafted around her, lifted her hair and kissed her sweaty skin with gentle caresses. A worn wicker basket appeared on the edge of the spread blanket and Hermione could smell the grilled courgettes and other fresh vegetables her dad had prepared. The meaty scent of her mother's homemade beef and potato pasties. She could almost taste the Manchester tarts that they would pick up from the bakery, and she closed her eyes, revelling in the beloved memories.

Everything was perfect and for a moment, she was lost in the long ago memory while she watched the fireworks. She could almost hear her mum speaking to her dad and she swallowed hard. 

A cold, wet glass was pressed into her hand and Hermione started, looking at Fred in confusion as she tried to figure out how he'd come to visit her at her parent's home in Crawley.

"Just water, you looked a bit overwhelmed," Fred murmured across her ear as he leaned in to speak over the continued blasts above them.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured and smiled at him, trying to hold back tears. She drank deeply of the water then sighed. "This is absolutely brilliant, Fred."

Fred chuckled. "I aim to please."

"You aim to misbehave," Hermione laughed.

"Well, that too, but still." He shrugged and settled closer to her on the blanket. "These fireworks are bloody gorgeous, Hermione."

"I'll tell my father you think so," she murmured and leaned against him. "Daddy always put on the best displays, for even the smallest celebration." She sighed and drank more of the water. "He loved your Wildfire Whiz-bangs, too; the dragon was his favourite."

"Oh?" Fred wrapped an arm around her, pressing against her as she snuggled into his side. "How did that happen?"

"I took some home after we visited your shop. Just a basic blaze box."

Fred hummed, and Hermione wriggled, getting more comfortable against his side, and sighing as the dream changed to include the Wildfire Whizbangs.

Large pink Catherine wheels whirled, spinning off silver stars and rockets that arced across the sky before exploding into twinking waterfalls in a rainbow assortment of colours. 

"Hermione," Fred whispered and she turned her head, looking up at him. He bent down and pressed his mouth to hers.

Surprised, Hermione gasped, and Fred took advantage of the moment to slide his tongue along her lips before dipping into her mouth. His lashes were fanned out across his freckled cheek as he kissed her soft and slow. 

It was a gentle exploration and she tried not to compare Fred to Ron. She watched his face for a bit longer, committing the subtle differences between the two brothers. Giving into her fantasy, she closed her eyes forcing away the image of Ron and revelled in the taste of Fred.

Groaning when he finally pulled back, Hermione kept her eyes closed, leaning into his calloused fingers as he stroked her cheek. "All right, there, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and opened her eyes. "Yes, thank you for this."

Fred nodded, searching her face and caressing her cheek. Tugging her closer, he cradled her in his arms and they watched the fireworks. He offered her some of the courgettes and other grilled vegetables and together, they ate the rest of the lunch.

One conjured napkin shared between the two of them, and Hermione sighed as the fireworks dwindled down. She snuggled into his body, warm but comfortable in his arms.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

His fingers tangled into her curls stroked her scalp and then slid down to her nape. He tilted her head back, cupping her neck as he leaned in again. "Tell me to stop if you don't want me," he murmured his mouth a breath's advantage away from hers.

"Kiss me," Hermione whispered, and he did.

This time, none of the gentleness was there. He devoured her from the lips down. His hand rubbed her skin, fingers tightened once more in her hair and held her firmly in place. He took everything she offered, and it was all she could do to stay still and take it.

Fred pulled back and she swayed forward, trying to stay in contact with him.

"Don't just sit there, show me what you got, girl. Take what it is you want," Fred muttered and leaned in again.

Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and tugged him down. His weight flattened her back against the blanket and his hands were everywhere. Her fingers raced to catch up, wrestling with his clothing and pushing away the layers to press her hands to his warm body. She gasped as he made it to her skin first.

The air caressed her body, his hands followed, touching and teasing and then finally his mouth. She arched up into him, and he held her tightly before exploring.

His teeth laid fire to her neck and chest, nipping and biting oversensitive flesh before pulling one peaked nipple into the hot wetness of his mouth.

Hermione clung to him, her fingers tightening on his back, nails digging into his skin while she writhed under him. Her legs wrapped around him, cradling him between her thighs.

Fred's mouth moved from the left breast and latched on to the right, and Hermione speared her fingers into his hair, holding him as he sucked. He rocked against her body, rubbed them together, creating delicious skin on skin friction.

He was broad shouldered, larger than she was accustomed too, but his weight felt good on her. She canted her hips, spreading her thighs wider to accommodate his body. His hands slipped down her sides, the touch firm and almost reverent like he was worshipping her flesh. 

She rocked and rubbed against him as they worked together to remove the remaining cloth barriers between them. It was rushed and frantic interspersed with swift caresses and biting kisses and then she moaned when finally, finally she was bare, skin to skin against him.

Fred let go long enough to lift away, and Hermione tried to pull him back to her but he shook his head at her. "May I have you?" he breathed.

"You stopped to ask?"

"Always want to make certain of a ladies' pleasure," Fred murmured, his hands still stroking and touching her. He reached her middles, his long, thick fingers slipping between her labia and touching her gently. She arched into his fingers, trying to force them inside of her, but he just slipped them over her cunt and flicked his nail briefly against her clitoris.

"Say, yes, Fred," Fred breathed against her mouth. "I want to hear it from your lips."

Hermione cradled his face, her fingers splayed along his cheeks. She stared into his chocolate coloured eyes and smiled up at him before murmuring, "Yes, Fred. I want you."

"Tell me, pet, tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Hermione breathed. 

He stroked into her then and she drew in a breath, trying to adjust to the swiftness of the action. He was larger than she had expected, but it only took a moment for her to relax into him and he waited until she was ready before he moved again.

Each thrust powered into her, hitting all the delicate spots inside of her and she clung to him, arched into each cant of his hips with equal fervour. And still, it seemed as if he had dozens of hands, each one touching her, sliding over her slick skin as if he wanted to memorize every inch of her body. She ran her hands over the flesh she could reach, her mouth bumping hard into his as he kissed her and continued to thrust.

Fred abruptly jerked her off the blanket and sat back on his haunches, his wide hands gripped her hips and lifted her, tugging her back down on to his cock, hard. Hermione cried out, clinging to his shoulders as he thrust deeper inside of her with the change of position. He entire body tingled and throbbed and then she was coming. Wave after wave of sensation thrummed through her and she clung to him, giving into the satisfaction of being well fucked.

His fingers dug into her hips bring Hermione out of the blissful climax as Fred took his own release. His hands slid up her back, threaded into her damp hair and he sighed as he pressed his mouth to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's shoulders, soft kisses peppering her face and neck as Fred gently lowered them back to the blanket. 

Rolling them to where he could hold her on his chest, Fred breathed out a low satisfied breath. Hermione laid her head down, listening to his rapid heartbeat steady as he caressed her back. She sighed and pressed a kiss to one nipple and he chuckled.

The charm ended.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked, Fred's arms were still wrapped around her and for a moment she had a flash of them being naked and she jerked. Fred held tightly to her and she relaxed into his arms, his chest to her back, their robes still between them. She could still smell him, smell them, the scent of sex between them strong and she grinned as she felt the dampness against her backside along with Fred's softening cock. She tilted her head up for a kiss, and Fred grinned at her before placing the request on her lips. She moaned softly, still coming back to herself when her name was called again.

"Hermione?"

She knew that voice, and it wasn't Fred's. Hermione started and tried to leave Fred's arms once more he kept her pressed against him. She blinked and understood why immediately.

Harry stood in front of them, his wand held down by his side and a strange expression on his face. "Are you all right, Hermione?" his eyes cut up over her shoulder and looked Fred squarely in the face. "Fred?"

Fred cleared his throat. "Yes, Potter, we're good."

Hermione nodded at him. "Yes, thanks, Harry... for coming to check on me. I'm... " she looked up at Fred, who grinned at her then she turned back to Harry. "Better than good."

"I see." Harry put away his wand and then eyed them both for a long moment. He smirked at her. Reaching out, he touched Hermione's face, then ran a finger across her chin. "Got a little drool, there, love."

Hermione closed her eyes as both Fred and Harry roared with laughter.

The End


End file.
